


A Lemon's Snack

by ButterflyDeathLemon



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, hot garbage for a hot garbage ship, thirstpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyDeathLemon/pseuds/ButterflyDeathLemon
Summary: After the events of Mechonis core, Shulk awakens to find himself Zanza's prisoner.





	A Lemon's Snack

When Shulk woke up, he had no idea where he was. Last he knew, he was floating in some sort of starry void reflecting on his failures. He had failed his friends, his world, and the peace he tried so hard for…

  
Shulk was now in a small white room on a nice bed. He couldn’t seem to see any exits to the room though.

  
“Could this be some sort of trap by Zanza?” Shulk wondered. He got up to try and find some clue in the room. But all he was able to find was a creepy gold and white book, entitled “Proper Homs Behavior”.

  
“So definitely a trap then… Might as well look. There’s nothing else here.” Shulk muttered.

  
Melia had mentioned before that Homs were originally not allowed to govern themselves, only getting independence after the Bionite Order was forced underground. But what the book discussed showed a past much worse than that.

  
Homs were apparently created as servants, to be used by the newly-sapient Telethia and then be euthanized and have their souls eaten when they grow too old to reproduce. But some Homs were “lucky”. They got to spend their lives in service to Zanza instead.

  
Zanza’s servants were manipulated their entire lives, so their personalities could be made to Zanza’s desires. After entering service, they were expected to worship Zanza and be nothing more than a submissive toy. Failure to meet these standards was met with harsh punishments, which the book detailed and Shulk skimmed past.

  
“So Zanza definitely captured me, but why leave me in here?”

  
“Because you need to be purified,” echoed a familiar voice.

  
Shulk tensed, trying to think of a way to hide or otherwise do anything to mitigate what was about to happen. But there was nothing he could do, as he was teleported into a vat of a warm, acidic liquid. As Shulk tried to swim upwards, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

  
“Where are you going, little vessel?” Zanza’s voice whispered directly in Shulk’s ear.

  
Shulk opened his mouth to protest, but was met with a rush of lemon juice into his lungs. He flailed about trying to get to some form of air, but Zanza grabbed him by the back of his neck and Shulk found he could breathe again, though he could also feel a collar around his neck. He tried to swim away but Zanza had him on a short leash.

  
“And this is why little softs like you shouldn’t run away. You’ll get yourself hurt Shulk.”

  
“So you’re going to keep me as your pet?”

  
“You were always my pet. I am simply keeping you on a shorter leash. You tried to wander off and almost got yourself hurt.”

  
“Why do you care?”

  
“Of course I care about my things.”

  
“I don’t belong –“ Shulk started to say, but was cut off by Zanza petting him on the head, which felt unusually pleasant and calming to the terrified Homs.

  
“Aww, so adorable! This is why you’re being kept around after serving your original purpose.”

  
“Of being your vessel?”

  
“Precisely. You could have served as one of my disciples, but your soul rejected the enhancements involved. Even when unconscious, you would not serve me in your current state. Fortunately, that can be changed.”

  
“No! I will never –“ Shulk was cut off again, this time by Zanza conjuring a muzzle on Shulk.

  
“As fun as your struggles are, now is not the time for them. You need many adjustments to serve me as well as you used to.”

  
Zanza started to remove Shulk’s clothes. The helpless Homs tried to get Zanza’s hands off of him, but the god was simply too strong. Shulk could only watch as his clothes disintegrated into ether.

  
Zanza started rubbing Shulk’s exposed abs, laughing to himself as Shulk struggled. “There’s no longer a need for you to fight all the time. You’re safe with me.” Then the god smirked. “In fact, since you no longer need to fight, you shouldn’t have such an unnecessary accumulation of life force. Not when you are so delicious.”

  
Zanza then held Shulk down, pinning his arms behind his back and tying them together with a small pulse of ether. The god ran a finger down Shulk’s spine, and Shulk felt all his energy leave him. He went limp.

  
“There. Much better. Now you can’t do anything reckless.”

  
With that, Zanza teleported himself and Shulk to a large bed. Shulk tried to stand up, but he was too exhausted. Zanza grabbed Shulk’s chin and removed the muzzle. “Just relax and you will enjoy yourself,” the god said as he moved to rub Shulk’s abs.

  
At that touch, Shulk immediately felt what ether was left in his body shift. The god’s touch was the best thing Shulk had ever felt. “Wwhat have you done to me?” Shulk squeaked out.

  
“Your body is designed to serve me. It’s only natural that a slightest touch arouses you.” Zanza explained, flipping Shulk over and grabbing his ass. “Now then. Say you’re a good little toy who loves being touched by his master.”

  
“Why would I ever say something like that?”

  
“Naughty little soft. You will be punished for that.” Zanza conjured chains that spread Shulk’s legs apart.

  
“No please anything but that!” Shulk cried out.  
“Then do as you are told. Say that you’re a bad little toy for defying your master. That you deserve whatever punishment your master inflicts upon you. That you exist soley for your master’s pleasure.”

“Good soft.” Shulk’s chains disappeared. “Now lick my feet.” Zanza tugged on Shulk’s leash.


End file.
